Lucario, eres tu?
by Mikolertesx
Summary: Una historia del mundo en cambio
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Jhonatan, tengo una edad de 15,no dare apellidos para evitar busquedas en google

Regresando un dia de la escuela, aventando todos mis arapos me tendi en el sillon de mi sala, me puse comodo con una camisa larga blanca , soltando toda la mia en un canasto especifico para la ropa sucia, como en shorts me recoste y dormi por lo que parecen 2 horas (4 pm, adivinaste salgo a las 2:00 pm), me levante asustado y agarre mi mochila para hacer la tarea, recordando que hoy es viernes me di un lijero golpe en la frente y prendi mi pc, ya terminado de encender, fan penoso de pokemon revise la pokedex en linea, me llamo la atencion uno en especial, lucario se ve tan genial con esas orejas, y esos colmillos que sobresalen de su hocico, comenze a imaginarme la existencia de lucario, me afane tanto poniendole de fondo en mi pc, aburrido sin nada que hacer, levante una de mis chaquetas, me la puse tambien trayendome un cuaderno para anotar lo que viera con una pluma Sali a la calle en busca de una aventura, claro no es mi mejor decision pero fui a buscarle en el bosque, muy cercano a mi casa como a una cuadras, enfrente del primer arbol del bosque ya podia sentir el aire fresco inundando mis pulmones, esa sensacion me hizo seguir apesar de tener miedo por la hora que era, revisando mi reloj observe que eran las 5:02, tanto tarde en llegar al bosque?, pregunte en voz baja esperando ninguna respuesta segui caminando cada vez mas profundo al bosque tan cercano a mi casa, sin pensarlo me recoste en un arbol recordando aquel pokemon que me ha gustado, lo sentia tan real tanto como en la escencia del bosque, como en mi mente, sin darme cuenta habia tomado una posicion de sentado en el suelo despues de haberme recostado en aquel arbol, no se me ocurrio nada mejor que dibujar mas que mis pies, plasmando en aquel papel lo bonito de mis tenis, a lo lejos escuche gritos, sin pensarlo corri rapido un poco curioso a donde provenian, habre caminado por lo que pueden ser 2 minutos hasta lograr distinguir lo que ocurria, estaba un hombre, de esos fortachones que suelen imitar a popeye exceptuando su forma de vestir, golpeando a alguien encapuchado de negro, el fortachon tirandole solto una risa un poco diabolica, sin decirmelo a mi mismo corri en ayuda de aquel señor encapuchado, no era alguien debil como para tenerle miedo pero no era el mas fuerte como para confiarme, estando atras del hombre con todas mis fuerzas, le golpee la nuca de la cabesza empujandole hacia adelante, el señor da un giro brusco, rebufando como un toro me tiro un golpe en la barbilla el cual me derribo estando en la misma posicion en la que encontre al señor encapuchado, este señor imito lo mismo que yo hice pero al parecer el lo pudo derribar, rapidamente tuve que girar a mi izquierda para evitar la colision con la cabeza calva de aquel fortachon, este se enojo tanto, poniendose rojo cada vez mas, limpiandoze la cara que le sangraba del golpe que habia recibido contra aquel arbol se va corriendo dejandome solamente ver la sombra de su figura hasta desaparecer completamente de mis ojos, bien hecho señor le dije al encapuchado, este comenzo a bajarse la cachucha de la chamarra solo para ver que era aquella criatura en el pokedex de la que me habia afanado, mi mente con muchas dudas comenzo a sentirse engañada por la vista, tuve que frotarme los ojos para afirmar mis dudas, en realidad era un lucario, con mi boca abierta y ojos abiertos, con voz titubeante trate de decir las palabras "eres, eres tu!", mi personaje favorito, como es esto acaso me engañan mis ojos, o lo que veo es, si es verdad es verdad(afirme tuviendo que rosarle la mejilla con mis manos a aquella criatura), esta solo dio un fuerte brinco saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, su estado de debilidad se notaba cuando saltaba entre las ramas dando ligeros tropiezos. Se fue de mi vista, no puedo creer lo que he visto, lo ultimo que vi de el fueron sus patas negras, acolchonadas con esos puntitos color carne que suele tener un perro, en mi mente se quedara el recuerdo de aquellos ojos rojos que tuvo esa criatura


	2. Que, hay mas?

Notas del autor: perdon por haber puesto ese genero, es que no encontre el genero de pokemon y pues no supe como hacerle.

Jonathan es un nombre ficticio, no lo googlen, si alguien puede hacer una imagen guay para la historia porfavor pasemela a maguerrero99 estare atento a buscar una buena imagen, si se preguntan cual es mi verdadero nombre es Miguel Angel, como dije en el episodio 1 no dare mi nombre completo por motivos de privacia  
Estoy usando mi fin de semana para comenzar la historia no crean que diario van a tener otra historia mas, las hago cuando tengo tiempo libre

/

Un poco extasiado con aquella aventura, me fui esperando mas de aquel bosque, al parecer nada mas paso, reviso mi reloj y me doy cuenta 8:12 pm, a correr, llegue a mi casa un poco cansado, y sonriente abri mi puerta y ahi me esperaba, mi mama, donde has estado?, en el bosque conteste yo, y porque tardaste tanto?, un fortachon intento robarme mi mochila con ayuda de un extraño me libre de el, mi madre se veia calmada raramente estaba asi, asintiendo con la cabeza me deja pasar, contento dejo mi cuaderno donde estaba al principio, tambien mi mochila y mi chaqueta, me recuesto, se me ha ocurrido que tal si me llevo una canasta como las del picnic, mi mama es costurera en su tiempo libre asi que no creo que le moleste que me lleve una, comenze a meterle todo tipo de comida, no se cual le pueda gustar asi que mejor me llevo todo lo que pueda, un mantelito improvisado color blanco me servira y unas dos botellas de agua seguramente funcionaran, reviso mi reloj son las 9:05, creo que soy un poco lento jaja, hoy me da sueño en especial, me dormire temprano para levantarmme aun mas temprano, me fui a dormir, no fue dificil recostandome en mi cama, se me nublo la vista y rapidmente me desmaye sobre la cama, amaneci a buen tiempo 6:30 am, rapidamente Sali con la canasta en la mano olvidandome de todo lo demas, me dirigi a aquel bosque esa cuadras no bajaron mi animo de volver a ver a la criatura, con un redoble de fuerzas corri, al mismo bosque de aquel dia, me sente en donde recuerdo yo que fue la primera vez que vi a aquella criatura, comenze a preparar el picnic planeado para volver a verle, de los arbustos vi que algo se acercaba, es la criatura pense, de este arbusto sale el hombre fortachon, noo!, dije yo, ahora que quieres?, le pregunte a aquel hombre calvo, este solo se atrevio a darme un puñetazo en la cara, tirandome al suelo, levantandome le regreso aquel puñetazo, pero el señor indiferente ante aquel golpe solo me regreso otro golpe en el estomago, sin aire y tirado pude distinguir aquellos ojos rojos que vi de esa criatura esta se le abalanzo encima por la espalda y le tapo la cara, dandome tiempo de levantarme encontrar una rama grande y golpearle en la cara al señor, nuevamente este intento huir, pero la criatura le dio una patada en las rodillas que hizo que se cayese, el hombre mas furioso todavia me maldice el dia en que naci, sin entender nada de esto solo le golpeo en la cara dejandole desmayado, es la primera vez que hago esto, no me juzguen!, lo arrastre a la sombra seguido por aquella criatura, que no solo me ayudo sino que lo arrastro de los pies, mientras que yo me lo llevaba de los brazos, recargandome en un arbol arrastrandome hacia el suelo me limpie el sudor que tenia en la cara, mirando a aquella criatura, esto que el habia hecho no le habia agotado y estaba completamente repuesto de lo que le habia pasado ayer, a diferencia de mi que eso me ha dejado agotado, no acostumbrado a pelear, esa criatura solo miro mi respiracion agitada, calmando mi respiracion le pregunte sin esperar alguna respuesta, como es que eres real?, la criatura solo se quito la chamarra negra que traia desde ayer, mostrando su apariencia completa, efectivamente era 100% igual al lucario de la pokedex, con una sonrisa en su rostro me extendio la pata para poder levantarme, yo solo la jale y en el acto me levante, habiendo hecho esto la criatura dio unos pasos para atras, espera, no vas a comer conmigo?, llame su atencion, cuando vi que su mirada me seguia, comenze a buscar el picnic que habia hecho, sentandome sobre el mantel blanco que habia traido para comer, lucario imito, sentandose pero con sus patas en forma de bretzel, le abri la canasta y el solo agarro la mitad de un sandwich que habia traido comiendozelo se volvio a alejar, feliz le dije espero volver a verte por aqui. Desaparecio de mi vista con la misma velocidad que un zorro promedio, lo ultimo que vi de el fue su cola azul, se le olvido su chaqueta, donde estara?, creo que se le ha olvidado, me regrese a mi casa con un poco mas de animos todavia, no creo haber hecho lo que hice, desmayar a un hombre a puño, claro que me ha ayudado lucario, bueno mejor corro a mi casa, abri la puerta seguro de que ahi estaria mi madre esperandome pero no…, se sentia raro, escondi la chaqueta que se le olvido a la criatura en la canasta y la canasta la puse debajo de mi cama.

Saque mi mochila y me puse a hacer la tarea, viendo mi reloj eran las 6:00 pm, creo que comienza a ser cada vez mas lento =3, termine por las 6:30 solo tenia que dibujar un esquema para primeros auxilios, creo que tratare de dibujar a aquella criatura, mi cuaderno?, asi aqui esta, de mi mente salieron los dibujos, de mis manos salieron los trazos, no pude evitar voltear cuando escuche un toc toc en la ventana, vi a la misma criatura, me habia seguido, le abri la ventana, y este entro, ya recorde, creo que se le olvido su chamarra, voy y saco una canasta donde sace su chamarra, a este no le intereso, cerro la ventana y hablo: Hola mi nombre es Max, el tuyo?, brinco para atras tan grande que di que mi cabeza cayo arriba del sillon, el mio?, asi el mio Jonathan

Me levante y pregunte a que debo esta visita?, max se inquieto pero contesto, no se como llegue aqui, solo estaba buscando un amigo, tu eres el unico que no me ha intentado atrapar en una red, o intentado matarme, cosas asi, mira el bosque es peligroso, mejor no vayas, yo te puedo visitar aqui, pero no le cuentes a nadie o todo empeorara para mi,- puedes hablar como?,- no lo se pero lo puedo hacer,- wow, sientate, relajate ahora vuelvo, mi acto tan infantil de salir de la casa para gritar de la emocion, no pude evitar las miradas de todos los acusadores vecinos, no les tome importancia y regrese entrando a la casa entonces max, te gustaria explorar este lugar?, max asintiendo se levanto del sillon el que le sente, en eso mi mama entra y con las manos le tapo la boca rapidamente, agitada ella trata de gritar pero no la deja mi mano sobre su boca, tranquila, tranquila sin gritar pero en voz alta dije, ese es el extraño del que te hable, voltee para Max y no hacia nada mas que mirarnos, mira si te suelto no gritas, no vas y hablas con la policia ni nada por el estilo, dejame solo explicarte, solte su boca lentamente y se tranquilizo, dejame te explico le dije me lo encontre en el bosque, no sabia lo que era simplemente estaba encapuchado en una chamarra negra, le encontre cuando oia gritos en el bosque un fortachon calvo y enojado le golpeaba, y yo con miedo le golpee, entre los 2 le hicimos huir, luego se fue y hoy lo he vuelto a encontrar en el bosque, esa es toda la historia, mi mama pensante mantenlo escondido de los demas hasta nuevo aviso, si alguien mas le ve puede tomarle fotos, tratar de capturarlo o hacerle experimentos, tu deberas encargarte de que nadie lo vea, oiste hij, interrumpio Max tranquila yo se cuidarme solo, mi mama tomaba aire para un grito y tuve que taparle la boca de nuevo, hasta que senti que se le acabo todo el aire, tranquila puede hablar, no es un perro ni nada de eso, ni mascota es puede cuidarse solo, tomando aire, como es que eso llego aqui?, ni yo lo se, no le digas eso por favor, tiene nombre es Max, le acabas de poner nombre pregunto mi mama, no el solo se me presento, seria bueno que le dijeras a nuestro invitado tu nombre, oh si claro, estefania, no eres muy alto verdad?, max solto una carcajada leve, ocultando en si la verguenza y pena que tenia de haber asustado a una mujer mayor, mi mama, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado le pregunto a max si queria algo de comer?, max asintio con la cabeza, mi mama le sirvio en un vaso algo de agua y le dio un taco con frijoles como aperitivo, llevandoselo ella se lo puso enfrente y el despacio agarro con sus 3 dedos el vaso y beberlo como nosotros los jovenes dicen de cascada, evitando cualquier roce con sus labios, y luego comerse el taco de 1 solo bocado, mi mama se llevo el plato y el vaso de alla, regreso y me dijo que lo cuidara, me voy a trabajar, agarrando un sueter color azul, que iva perfecto con ella y salio, Max solo estaba sentado ahi sin decir nada, parecia tan inmobil que nisiquiera una mosca que se paraba en el captaba su atencion, decidi prender la television para asegurar si nadie mas habia visto lo que yo, prendida la television el canal en que prendio era el noticiero, afirmando que han habido avistamientos de criaturas raras por todo el mundo, a los que los testigos afirmaron son pokemones, se esta entrevistando a satoshi Tajiri el creador de pokemon, dice que no tiene nada que ver con esto, max afectado por lo que oia dejo atras su burbuja de concentracion y alejo a la mosca de el, apoyando su cabeza contra su pata, que estaba recargada en su pierna, comenzo a hablar diciendo pero como llegue yo aqui?, tratando de sacar a Max de su eterna confusion le dije oye y siempre llevas puesto esos shorts azules?, logre una sonrisa de el y dijo no son shorts, son simplemente parte de mi piel, el noticiero continuo, y un testigo grabo a un lucario siendo golpeado por un fortachon, y como yo luego le ayude, Senti la sensacion de ser observado, despues de ver esto, me asegure, cerre toda ventana y puerta ayudandome Max, terminamos en 3 minutos por que habian como 6 ventanas y 3 puertas, luego Max se volvio a tirar en el sillon, prendi la pc, espere a que pasara todo el logo, incluyendo el de windows, volvi a entrar al pokedex en linea, accedi otra vez al id de lucario, le llame y dije Max mira: caminando a lo que digo una gran velocidad vio detenidamente la imagen de lucario, Max se sorprendio y agarrandose el hocico asi soy en verdad?, si, que tiene de malo?, nada solo me hubiera puesto una nariz menos puntiaguda eso es todo, Max se volvio a sentar en el sillon todavia tocandose el hocico, con sus 3 dedos, Apagando la pantalla de mi ordenador, rodee la silla de escritorio dejando de mirar al pc, sino volteando a Max, le pregunte, exactamente, que es lo que prefieres hacer?, este contemplativo me miro, bueno, nunca lo he pensado, pero si tuviera que contestar diria que rapel, es mi pasatiempo solo que yo lo hago sin una cuerda, es mi deporte favorito y siempre estoy de humor como para hacerlo, nuestra conversacion se detuvo al oir gritos fuera de nuestra casa, como estos no eran humanos, sabia que era otra de esas criaturas, abri una de las ventanas y efectivamente no era un humano, apesar de no ser algun fan de pokemon pude reconocer que era un umbreon, le pregunte a Max, le ayudamos?, el asintio saliendo por la puerta, pero le detuve, ponte tu chaqueta sino a ti tambien te perseguiran, hay que tener un plan son muchos para nosotros 2, vamos piensa, una cuerda si una cuerda, fui a buscarlo pero no habia, Max encontro estambre pero no se si resista, le dije bueno que mas da, de camino te explico el plan corre, con su chaqueta puesta me siguio, la chaqueta no ocultaba todos sus rasgos fuera de lo humano pero era mejor que salir sin nada puesto, agarra este extremo del estambre le dije a Max, vamos el lo agarro y llegamos hacia donde estaba aquel Eveeon, siendo perseguido, le dije a Max imitame, di vueltas alrededor del grupo de hombres haciendo que unos se calleran y dejando inmobiles a algunos, los enredamos como era estambre sabia que teniamos que correr rapido, Max le gruño a umbreon, se bien que no es un gruñido para espantarle sino uno mas amigable, este nos siguio, creo que perdimos de vista a los hombres le dije a Max, umbreon que le llegaba apenas a las rodillas a Max, froto su cabeza contra la piel de Max, rapido corramos adentro dije, Max y umbreon quien no habla entramos a mi casa, estabamos todos agitados y conmocionados por el hecho de que los pokemones estan siendo cazados!, Umbreon como si no le hubiera pasado nada se acosto en la alfombra de la entrada, acto seguido cerre las puertas con llaves, que extraño susurre, no habia mucha gente afuera, que esta pasando en esta ciudad?, Max permanecio parado un rato, las pequeñas cosas atras de sus orejas se levantaron y el cerro los ojos, desde mi asiento le miraba era muy extraño, abrio los ojos nuevamente y esas cosas volvieron a bajar, le pregunte que es eso que acabas de hacer?, nada, con mi vision aura puedo ver las cosas lejanas con los ojos cerrados, por cierto tu mama no tarda en llegar, recomiendo que escondas a umbreon, no creo que ella reciba a 2 de nosotros, intente cargar a umbreon y este me mordio, sacandome sangre del dedo indice de la mano izquierda, Max asustado agarra a umbreon, señalandole que guarda silencio le pone en la canasta de ropa sucia, al poco rato se escucha tocar a mi mama, Max sorprendentemente con sus 3 dedos puede abrir la puerta y le saluda a mi mama con una reverencia, -Gracias Max, mira te traje comida para perro, Max le miro con seriedad, luego dijo señora estefania, no soy un perro!, mi madre Stefania solo rio, y dijo es broma, jaja, talvez, no es solo algo de cereal, se me olvida lavar la ropa, la voy a poner en la lavadora

Continuara…


End file.
